The Moogle and Chocobo Adventures
by Diaz
Summary: A chocobo, a crossdresser, and a mog! What more could a person ask for? I mean besides their trips to the toy store, Nibelheim, the supermarket, and the zoo! Slight insanity! ^_^ Do NOT mess with the bunnies!
1. Mog, Choco, and… Cloud

A/N: All of my fics are so serious! Midterms are over and I need some pointless messed up idiocy. So here are the Mog and Chocobo Adventures! I think is pretty self-explanatory... Enjoy! Review if you get a chance... if I get more than 5 or more reviews I'll continue. Fair enough? You can suggest places and ideas, and maybe I can use them in upcoming adventures!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy!  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
The Moogle and Chocobo Adventures  
  
Chapter 1: Mog, Choco, and... Cloud  
  
By Diaz  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
*Translated from Moogle and Chocobo or whatever mogs and chocobos speak*  
  
Mog: Hello my name is Mog, and this is my friend Choco. Say hello to the nice readers, Choco.  
  
Choco: KWEEH!  
  
Mog: Umm, Choco? You do know Diaz gave us the ability to normally speak in this fic, right?  
  
Choco: Kwe? *cough* I mean... oh yea...  
  
Mog: Anyways... today we are heading out!  
  
Choco: Where?  
  
Mog: Didn't you read the script ahead of time? Well we're going to Square's Soft Toys!  
  
Choco: *eyes light up* Really?  
  
Mog: *hops onto Choco's back* Yes really. Onward, Choco!  
  
*in front of Square's Soft Toys*  
  
Choco: Wow this place is huge...  
  
Mog: Let's go in!  
  
Mog and Choco: *head in*  
  
Choco: Hey, Mog, look at all of the toys! *dashes everywhere taking in all the toys*  
  
Mog: Calm down, Choco! *picks up a cuddly teddy bear* How cute...  
  
Choco: Look at all of this great stuff! *disappears into the next aisle* Hey, Mog! Come see this!  
  
Mog: Huh? *walks over and gets pelted by foam arrows* Choco!  
  
Choco: *dressed in camouflage and behind a fort made up of cardboard bricks* This is war!  
  
Mog: Well you know what, Choco? Take this! *pulls a Water Bazooka 5000 off of the nearby shelf* Take this! *blasts an icy jet spray at Choco*  
  
Choco: Nooooo! *sinks behind the fort* I'm melting! *screeches*  
  
Mog: Choco, hate to burst your bubble, bud, but the only thing melting is your fort.  
  
Choco: *looks at his now soggy cardboard pile* oh yea... *gets up dropping his camouflage and foam dart gun*  
  
Mog: *sighs wondering how he got stuck with Choco as a partner*  
  
Choco: Hey, Mog! Look at the bikes! *runs over to the bike racks* Hey isn't that!  
  
Mog: *mutters* please not let it be him... please... anything but him...  
  
Choco: Kwee, Cloud!  
  
Mog: Dear, God, help us all...  
  
Cloud: *is riding a small red tricycle up and down Aisle 7 and rides up to Choco and Mog* Hello, Choco! Since when can you talk?  
  
Choco: Since Diaz made it so we can!  
  
Cloud: Who is Diaz?  
  
Diaz: *walks up* I am... now Cloud... you know you aren't supposed to be here...  
  
Mog and Choco: *pull up some inflatable chairs eating popcorn*  
  
Cloud: I know... but you are about to kill me off in your other fic!  
  
Diaz: So what's your point? It's my fic. I can make anything happen.  
  
Cloud: What gives you all the power?  
  
Diaz: Umm do you mean besides the fact that I am the AUTHOR of this fic?  
  
Cloud: What does that mean?  
  
Diaz: It means I can do this! *snaps her fingers and Cloud's pants get caught in the tricycle's wheels and they rip off exposing him*  
  
Cloud: *sweatdrop as he looks down at his boxers which are purple with pink fluff bunnies on them*  
  
Diaz: Very nice, Cloud. You do know there are children around...  
  
Cloud: *beet red with embarrassment as he pulls up his pants* Okay... you win... this time...  
  
Diaz: You know what, Cloud? Since I'm in a good mood, you can stay for this chapter!  
  
Cloud: *face lights up as he hugs her* Thank you! *squeals like a little school girl*  
  
Diaz: *sweatdrop* The... Psychotic... Cloud... Strife... is... hugging... me... HELP!  
  
Choco and Mog: *sit there laughing*  
  
Diaz: *squirms out of his grasp* Well I need to get back to work! Behave! Please! I beg of you!  
  
Choco: I hate to see an author beg.  
  
Mog: Me, too.  
  
Diaz: So you will?  
  
Mog: Well we will try...  
  
Choco: As hard as we can when we're with Cloud...  
  
Diaz: Thank you so much! *hugs them both* Now I need to get back to the story! Bye! *disappears*  
  
Mog: Now where did Cloud go?  
  
Choco and Mog: *hear an oh too familiar voice*  
  
High-pitched squeaky voice: Of course, Cloud!  
  
Cloud: You better believe it, baby!  
  
High-pitched squeaky voice: Oh, Cloud! You're so big and strong! How could I ever say no to you?  
  
Mog: *tiptoes over to the next aisle afraid of what he might see*  
  
Choco: *follows Mog*  
  
Mog: *jaw drops*  
  
Choco: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Cloud: *sitting on an inflatable couch talking with a little Miss Piggy puppet he has on his hand* Oh, Miss Piggy! You have made me the happiest boy in the world!  
  
Miss Piggy: *well Cloud* Cloud, darling, don't you mean "man"?  
  
Cloud: Why, of course, my little pork chop!  
  
Miss Piggy: Oh, sweetheart! Come here! *starts kissing Cloud*  
  
Mog: *is stifling his laughter as tears run down his face*  
  
Choco: *looks like he's about to wet his pants if he actually wore any*  
  
Cloud: *looks up and notices them* You guys! Miss Piggy and I are getting married! She said yes!  
  
Choco: *breaks down and is rolling around on the floor laughing*  
  
Mog: *sweatdrop* That's... great... Cloud...  
  
Cloud: I can just imagine it now... a small house in the country with a white picket fence... a couple of kids...  
  
Mog: *makes a sign to Choco that Cloud has totally lost it*  
  
Choco: *tries to keep a straight face finding how hard it is with Cloud around*  
  
Cloud: Miss Piggy, we'll be together forever... we'll spend our whole lives with each other!  
  
Choco: *whispers to Mog* Poor Miss Piggy... no one... not even a puppet deserves that...  
  
Mog: *nods watching Cloud and Miss Piggy start another make out session*  
  
Choco: *looks at Mog unsure what to do since they are SUPPOSED to be working on the story for Diaz*  
  
Hank: *a worker at Square's Soft Toys* Excuse me, gentlemen? I'll have to ask you to please leave. Too many people are complaining... about your ummm behavior... *eyes Cloud with the Miss Piggy puppet*  
  
Mog: Yes, sir. We'll leave.  
  
Hank: Are you buying that? *looks at Cloud*  
  
Cloud: Hush, dear... it's okay. Sir, I would like you to know that you have just insulted my fiancée!  
  
Hank: Okay... *looks at Choco and Mog for help*  
  
Choco: Come on, Cloud!  
  
Cloud: *gets up with Miss Piggy and heads out the exit setting off the alarms*  
  
Mog: *hands Hank some gil and pushes Choco, Cloud, and Miss Piggy out the door*  
  
Hank: I... don't... want... to... know... *heads back to the counter*  
  
*back at the Mog and Choco Headquarters*  
  
Mog: I can't believe that happened...  
  
Choco: *is playing FFX on PS2* Where are they now?  
  
Mog: You really don't want to know... *looks over at the bedroom*  
  
Choco: I guess not...  
  
Diaz: *walks in* Well that went well...  
  
Mog: *coughs*  
  
Diaz: I know... I'm sorry... here you go... *hands Mog a bag of Kupo Nuts and Choco a bag of Greens* Good work, guys. I'll call you if I get any more assignments. *walks out*  
  
Mog: Choco, there really has to be an easier way...  
  
Choco: *turns up the volume on the TV a little to drown out Cloud* Let's hope... or that Diaz doesn't give us anymore assignments!  
  
Mog: Well good-bye, readers!  
  
Choco: Ta-ta!  
  
Diaz: *appears next to them* Remember more reviews get more adventures!  
  
Mog and Choco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Boy Who Cried Vampire...

A/N: Thank you so much for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Like I promised here is the next chapter. If I get a total of 10 reviews, I'll write a second chapter. I need to have a reason to keep writing. Now on with Choco and Mog!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry everyone I don't own Final Fantasy!  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
The Moogle and Chocobo Adventures  
  
Chapter 2: The Boy who Cried Vampire...  
  
By Diaz  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
*in the lounge in the Mog and Choco Headquarters*  
  
Mog: Hello again!  
  
Choco: Kweeeeh! *is holding a video camera and filming Mog*  
  
Mog: Since we haven't gotten an assignment from the author of this fic, we're gonna give you a tour of our HQ. Come on, Choco.  
  
Choco: Aye, aye, Captain Ahab! Opps! Sorry wrong story!  
  
Mog: Anyway... as you can see this is the lounge. We have our fridge... *opens it* with the cans of juice, Choco's greens, some moldy stuff Cloud left in here that is probably older than he is... *nods towards the glowing green mold covered unidentified piece of something*  
  
Choco: *makes gagging noises* OMG! I think I can smell it! And I don't even know if I have a nose!  
  
Mog: *starts gagging* I think you're right! *throws it back in the fridge and slamming the door shut*  
  
Choco: Let's go down to our rooms!  
  
Mog: Fine... *head down a hall* To your right is Choco's room.  
  
Choco: *zooms in nearly knocking over a lamp* Oppsies!  
  
Mog: Careful, man! Or else Diaz will have our heads!  
  
Choco: But it's my pretty room! There's my magna collection... and my action figures... and my video games... and my anime DVDs...  
  
Mog: And for who knows why but your pretty pale pink boxers with the Powerpuff Girls on them...  
  
Choco: KWEEEH! Those are Cloud's! Get `em out! Get `em out! My room's contaminated! *drops the video camera on the floor so all you readers can see is Cloud's boxers what a glorious sight*  
  
Mog: *sighs and picks up the video camera*  
  
Choco: *runs back in with Lysol spray and starts spraying the room with the disinfectant he got while in Wall Market last week*  
  
Mog: *cough cough cough* Cool it, Choco!  
  
Choco: BUT THERE IS CLOUD'S BOXERS IN MY ROOM!!!  
  
Mog: *turns the video camera so it's facing him* We'll leave Choco for now while he deals with his... umm problem. *leaves Choco frantically spraying his room*  
  
Choco: THE CORRUPTION!!! THE FILTHINESS!!! THE DEFILEMENT!!! THE IMPURITY!!! THE FOULNESS!!! THE PLAIN NASTINESS!!!  
  
Mog: *aims the camera at a closed door even though you can still hear Choco screaming in the background* This is Cloud's room... How he got a room here since Diaz wasn't planning on making him a regular... but his ummm fling with Miss Piggy got him in...  
  
*huge crash against the door*  
  
Cloud: No! Porkchop! Don't!  
  
*SMASH!!!*  
  
Miss Piggy: Don't "Porkchop" me, you... you, heathen!  
  
Cloud: ~ If I only knew what "heathen" meant...~ ((A/N: Do not ask me how Miss Piggy can use such big words that Cloud doesn't understand since Cloud IS basically Miss Piggy...))  
  
Miss Piggy: I'm leaving you!  
  
Cloud: NOOOOO!  
  
Mog: *sweatdrop* Sounds like our happy couple is having their first quarrel.  
  
*the door swings open*  
  
Miss Piggy: NO LONGER HAPPY COUPLE, you. Mog. Hey, you! I'm out of here! *still on Cloud's hand walks out dragging Cloud with her*  
  
Cloud: HELP ME, MOG! SHE'S GONE INSANE!  
  
Miss Piggy: I've gone insane?!?!?!?! I'VE GONE INSANE?!?!?!?!  
  
Diaz: *appears through the magic of the authors and looks around at the yes insanity around her*  
  
Cloud: YES! YOU'RE INSANE!  
  
Diaz: *coughs*  
  
Mog: *salutes* Yes, ma'am!  
  
Miss Piggy and Cloud: *stop their HQ War*  
  
Diaz: Thank you... Choco, stop screaming and come here.  
  
Choco: *comes out meekly*  
  
Diaz: I have another assignment for you. ~ How come I feel like Charlie from Charlie's Angels? ~ Anyway I want you to go to Nibelheim and bring me back a report on the people there!  
  
Mog: Hey isn't that where Cloud lives?  
  
Diaz: Aww damn it...  
  
Cloud: I can see my mommy! *forgot all about his fight with his fiancée*  
  
Choco: Cloud, didn't your mom die?  
  
Cloud: *tears fill his eyes and he starts bawling* NOOOOOOOO MOMMY!!!!!!  
  
Mog: *mutters* Nice going, Choco...  
  
Diaz: Do that and I'll double your pay if you bring Cloud and Miss Piggy.  
  
Mog: Triple!  
  
Diaz: *looks at the sobbing Cloud* Fine. This once and that's it.  
  
Choco: Gotcha!  
  
Mog: Come on. We can take the car...  
  
Miss Piggy: Moogles can drive?  
  
Mog: Yup. We're so talented.  
  
Cloud: *has quieted down while Choco hauls him out to the car*  
  
*in the car to Nibelheim*  
  
Cloud: Are we there yet?  
  
Mog: Cloud, we just left...  
  
Choco: Umm, Mog?  
  
Mog: No, Choco, like I said we just left. You should have gone before we got in the car.  
  
Choco: *quietly fidgets in the seat* How much longer?  
  
Mog: An hour max.  
  
Choco: Little chocobo's room... *whimpers*  
  
Miss Piggy: Oh great...  
  
Cloud: Are we there yet?  
  
Choco: You just asked that!  
  
Miss Piggy: Cloud, cut it out!  
  
Cloud: Shut up!  
  
Mog: Help! He's arguing with his own hand!  
  
Cloud: You mean my fiancée!  
  
Miss Piggy: You mean your ex-fiancée!  
  
Cloud: I'll marry you if it's the last thing I do!  
  
Miss Piggy: We'll see about that!  
  
Mog: *downs two aspirin and speeds up*  
  
Cloud: Are we there yet?  
  
Choco: Are we there yet?  
  
Miss Piggy: Are we there yet?  
  
Mog: NO!  
  
*all quiets down for a while... five minutes later...*  
  
Cloud: Are we there yet?  
  
Choco: *did all he could to keep Mog from attacking Cloud*  
  
*at Nibelheim which is 45,853 "Are we there yet?"s later... mostly from you know who*  
  
Choco: Little Chocobo's room! *dashes out of the car*  
  
Cloud: Are we there yet?  
  
Miss Piggy: YES! *smacks him*  
  
Cloud: *starts sobbing again*  
  
Mog: *heads to the shop to buy more aspirin*  
  
*a couple of minutes later...*  
  
Choco: *returned from the Little Chocobo's room*  
  
Mog: *back with a fresh bottle of aspirin*  
  
Cloud: *with numerous bruises and bandages*  
  
Miss Piggy: *glaring at Cloud*  
  
Young Woman: *comes out of a house* Cloud? Is that you?  
  
Cloud: Mommy? *squeals*  
  
Young Woman: Umm... no. Sorry, Cloud. You know you're mother is dead.  
  
Cloud: *starts wailing again* MOMMY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?!?!  
  
Young Woman: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mog: Excuse me? May I ask your name?  
  
Young Woman: Oh yea... sure... my name is Tifa.  
  
Choco: Hello, Tifa!  
  
Mog: Do you know where we can find a tour guide?  
  
Cloud: *sobbing on the ground in fetal position sucking his thumb*  
  
Tifa: You're looking at her.  
  
Mog: Good! We don't have much time... can you show us something interesting about this town?  
  
Tifa: How bout the town vampire?  
  
Miss Piggy: *is getting mushed under Cloud's stupid bulk*  
  
Choco: *pulls out the video camera muttering* are those things real? ((and no he's not talking about the vampires...))  
  
Tifa: Right this way... *leads the way to Shinra Mansion*  
  
Choco and Mog: *drag Cloud and Miss Piggy down the cobblestone path*  
  
Tifa: *opens the heavy wooden door and steps inside*  
  
Choco: *sneezes as he tries to keep the camera still* Has anyone heard of feather duster? Or even 1-800- CLEAN-UP???  
  
Tifa: Sorry about that... we don't get many people here...  
  
Mog: *looks at the floor, which is covered in footprints through the dust* Umm yea... what's up with the footprints then?  
  
Tifa: *leans against the wall with her hands behind her head... her chest sticking way out* Like I said we have a vampire... he's just not the best one around.  
  
Cloud: VAMPIRES?!?!?! EEK! *starts shivering behind Choco*  
  
Choco: I thought vampires didn't have shadows and leave footprints and stuff like that...  
  
Tifa: Like I said he's not the best vampire around.  
  
*a shadow above them appears blocking what little light there already is*  
  
Spooky Voice: OOOOO! I am the Nibelheim vampire!  
  
Tifa: *coughs* Vincent...  
  
Vincent: Aww, Tifa, you ruined my big entrance! *lands in front of them*  
  
Mog: You're the vampire???  
  
Cloud: VAMPIRE! *shrieks like a little sissy girl*  
  
Vincent: I am the one and only Vincent Valentine, the vampire of Nibelheim!  
  
Choco: *aiming the video camera at him* Since when do vampires have reflections!  
  
Vincent: We don't!  
  
Tifa: Umm, Vincent? *nods behind him*  
  
Vincent: Wha? *looks behind him and sees a mirror reflecting his image back at him* Oye! Who is that sexy man?  
  
Miss Piggy: *coughs*  
  
Vincent: You're so handsome and sexy! Yes, you are! *is talking to his reflection*  
  
Choco, Mog, and Tifa: *sweatdrop*  
  
Cloud: *cowering behind them*  
  
Mog: You're not a vampire!  
  
Vincent: Yes, I am! Check out this cape! *spreads it out around him* And these fangs! *drops his fangs into place* They make me a true vampire!  
  
Choco: On what planet?  
  
Vincent: You want proof? *grabs Cloud exposing the baby's neck and sinks his teeth into the pale sensitive skin*  
  
Cloud: *shrieking and starts giggling* Hey that tickles!  
  
Vincent: O.O!  
  
Mog: Our point exactly... Come on, Choco. There's no story here...  
  
Choco: Aye aye! *follows Mog outside dragging Cloud and Miss Piggy*  
  
Vincent: You're so gorgeous... *is blowing kisses to the mirror*  
  
Tifa: Hey, guys! Take me with you! *chases after Mog and Choco*  
  
*in the car back to HQ*  
  
Cloud: Are we there yet?  
  
Mog: No.  
  
Choco: How did you convince Tifa to stay?  
  
Mog: By asking her if she would rather spend some time with the "sexy vampire" or Cloud.  
  
Choco: And she chose the "sexy vampire"?  
  
Mog: She's not as stupid as she looks. Nice to know there's some brains besides boobs.  
  
Cloud: Are we there yet?  
  
Miss Piggy: Cloud, shut up!  
  
Cloud: Are we there yet?  
  
Miss Piggy: SHUT UP, CLOUD!  
  
Cloud: Make me!  
  
Miss Piggy: All right! *tackles Cloud strangling him*  
  
Cloud: ACK! *gags* Hel- *gags* p Me! *gags*  
  
Miss Piggy: No MERCY! *continues to strangle him*  
  
Choco: Umm... Mog? Should we stop them?  
  
Mog: Nah... it will keep him out of trouble til we get back to HQ.  
  
Choco: What if he dies before we get back?  
  
Mog: *snickers* Opps!  
  
Choco: *accepts the answer* So, Mog, what did you think about today's adventure?  
  
Mog: Never listen to Diaz again!  
  
Choco: I don't know about that...  
  
*back at HQ*  
  
Mog: *took some more aspirin*  
  
Cloud: *is prancing around in a pink tutu and fairy outfit* I am so pretty! I am a fairy! You may call me Fairy Cloud! *waves a sparkly wand around*  
  
Choco: *videotaping Cloud*  
  
Diaz: *appears with their pay* Here ya go! Tripled! I can't wait til the next one...  
  
Mog: Thanks, Diaz, but that is gonna be our last one...  
  
Diaz: I don't think so!  
  
Choco: Why not?  
  
Diaz: *holds up some papers* Contracts! You're not going anywhere!  
  
Choco and Mog: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Cloud: Has anyone seen my boxers? I was gonna do some laundry... Hey there they are! In Choco's bed!  
  
Choco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Diaz: And so ends around day at Moogle and Chocobo HQ. Come again okay? I'm sure the insanity will still be here! Bye! *black out*  
  
Mog: NO, CLOUD! THAT'S NOT THE WASHER...!!!  
  
Cloud: Huh?  
  
Choco: ACK! FIRE!!!  
  
*TWEET!!!!! ((fire alarm...))*  
  
Mog: Has anyone seen the fire extinguisher?  
  
Diaz: OMG! THE STOVE IS ON FIRE!!!  
  
Cloud: My boxers are all toasty!  
  
Diaz: AND ON FIRE! CHOCO, HAND ME THAT BUCKET OF WATER! CLOUD'S ON FIRE!!!  
  
Mog: SO IS THE WHITE WHALE!  
  
White Whale ((cardboard cutout)): *burns a slow and painful death* ((A/N: That one was for my American Studies friends!))  
  
Cloud: MUHAHAHAHA! 


	3. And This Little Cheesecake Went to Marke...

A/N: Hey again everyone! Yes I fixed "moogle" cause my friend said I spelled it wrong. Right, Alex? Yea... anyway! I was inspired in American Studies *gags* and this is part of the result! And for the records yes I do enjoy making Cloud look like an idiot! It's so easy and fun!  
  
((...)) Author's Notes *...* actions  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy... Hmmm... why do I keep putting these things on? Oh well... Oh yea! I also don't own the Goldfish! They are owned by Pepperidge Farms!  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
The Moogle and Chocobo Adventures  
  
Chapter 3: And This Little Cheesecake Went to Market...  
  
By Diaz  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
*at the M & C HQ in the brand new kitchen since SOMEBODY lit his boxers on fire in the stove...*  
  
Choco: I love the fishes cause they're so delicious! Gotta go fishing! *snacking on Pizza Goldfish and ketchup* ((That really isn't that bad! I tried it and it's very nummy!!! ^_^))  
  
Mog: Choco! That's just nasty!  
  
Choco: *ignores Mog* And I can eat them everyday, and my mom says that's okay. Gotta go fishing. *tossing goldfish in the air and catching them in his mouth*  
  
Mog: You do know they have a new jingle right?  
  
Choco: Here's our jingle for Goldfish®  
We wrote a song for Goldfish  
  
The wholesome snack that smiles back  
until you bite their heads off!  
  
See the fishes swimming...  
Oh look the pretzel's winning...  
  
Didn't that make you feel good about Goldfish?  
  
Here's our Jingle for Goldfish  
Crunchy little Goldfish  
  
Oh good we're at the part  
Where we show that they're baked and not fried  
  
Did you know they're made  
with real cheese  
Even though they look like fishies  
  
The snack that smiles back Goldfish.  
  
Mog: Now that's just disturbing... *walks away crushing some goldfish crackers that were scattered on the floor* ((Choco's not that great at catching them okay?))  
  
Choco: *humming the tunes as he frolics around the kitchen eating goldfish*  
  
Voice: *cough cough*  
  
Mog: *turns to see who is coughing*  
  
Voice: Mog dear, does this dress make me look fat?  
  
Mog: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *breathes* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs away still screaming* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *isn't looking where he's going* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... *SPLAT!* *ran into the glass door*  
  
Diaz: What's all the screaming about? *looks at Mog who is still splatted against the door and looks to see what caused that* OMG! *falls on the floor laughing*  
  
Voice: What's so funny?  
  
Choco: I don't know... *walks in and starts choking turning blue*  
  
Voice: I don't see what's so funny... *pouts*  
  
Diaz: *as author of the fic, tries to regain her composure* You are!  
  
Cloud: Eh? *looks down at himself*  
  
Choco: *is gagging*  
  
Cloud: *is dressed in a long pale blue dress that clung to his pretty Cloudish figure his hair is braided into two pig tails and make up is smeared onto his face* What?!?!?!  
  
Diaz: Hey that's mine!  
  
Cloud: So?  
  
Diaz: You're wearing my dress! And my make up!  
  
Cloud: And you're point?  
  
Mog and Choco: *recovering from that shocking revelation*  
  
Diaz: Umm... You're wearing my clothes. I'm a girl; you're a guy.  
  
Cloud: But don't I look so pretty and feminine?  
  
Diaz: *sweatdrop* Never mind... what happened to your fiancée?  
  
Cloud: She ran off with that good for nothing Ernie.  
  
Mog: *under his breath* Not that we blame her...  
  
Diaz: You guys are going to the PuPu Mart in Winhill since we're low on groceries. ((Yes, I know a slight crossing over with FFVIII... for those of you that don't know PuPu is the little alien dude in it, and one of the encounters you have with him is near Winhill...))  
  
Mog: Yes, ma'am! *salutes her and heads off to get into the Highwind*  
  
Choco: *follows with the video camera*  
  
Diaz: And take this with you! *kicks Cloud out of HQ*  
  
*in the Highwind*  
  
Cloud: *is strapped into his seat* How did you get the Highwind away from Cid?  
  
Mog: Diaz has her ways...  
  
*flashback*  
  
Cid: Okay okay! $@%#! *sweatdrop*  
  
Diaz: Yay! *drops her castor into her bag* Thank you so much, Cid! *throws her arms around him*  
  
Cid: Go, before I change my mind!  
  
Diaz: *runs off with the keys to the Highwind*  
  
Cid: Just don't hurt my girl!  
  
Diaz: I promise!  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Cloud: Are we there yet?  
  
Mog: We didn't leave yet... Choco... use the secret weapon...  
  
Cloud: No! Anything but the secret weapon! Anything... MMPTF!  
  
Choco: *duct tapes Cloud's mouth shut*  
  
Mog: Now maybe we can get some business done...  
  
Choco: Hey what's this button do??? *reaches to push the purdy red button*  
  
Mog: NOOOOOO, CHOCO, NOOOOOO! *screams but it's too late*  
  
Highwind: *sputters and falls toward the ground*  
  
Mog and Choco: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ((Didn't we know this would have happened? Lesson of the Day: Don't let moogles drive the Highwind))  
  
Cloud: MPFHF! O.O  
  
*HUGE CRASH FOLLOWED SECONDS LATER BY AN EVEN BIGGER EXPLOSION*  
  
Cloud, Choco, and Mog: *somehow all alive* ((I'm not letting die yet! I have so many ideas!))  
  
Cloud: *still duct taped and tied to his flaming seat*  
  
Mog: CHOCO! YOU JUST HAD TO!  
  
Choco: Sowwy... hey look! It's my video camera...  
  
Mog: And hey look it's Winhill... how convenient... Choco, untie Cloud and let's go.  
  
Choco: *unties Cloud*  
  
Cloud: *starts screaming the instant the duct tape is removed* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Mog: Kinda late for that now... hurry up...  
  
Choco: *once again is left dragging a screaming Cloud*  
  
*in PuPu Mart in Winhill*  
  
*Clean up on Aisle 5* came the announcement over the announcement system.  
  
Mog: How lovely... *notices the huge cheesecake spill in Aisle 5*  
  
Choco: Oye... cheesecake! Num! *drools forming a puddle on the floor*  
  
*Clean up near the large chocobo* came the next announcement.  
  
Choco: *sweatdrop* Umm... I think I'll get a carriage...  
  
Cloud: CHEESECAKE! *makes a run for it but is held back by Mog*  
  
Choco: *comes back with a carriage*  
  
Mog and Choco: *strap Cloud into the baby seat*  
  
Cloud: *starts crying* I want cheesecake!  
  
Innocent Shoppers: *turn to stare at the "grown man" kick and scream about cheesecake*  
  
Mog: *sticks a pacifier in Cloud's mouth and heads over to produce*  
  
Choco: *left behind to deal with Cloud, the carriage, and the video camera*  
  
Mog: *starts putting apples in a plastic bag*  
  
Choco: *manages to get the carriage over and gets a pineapple*  
  
Cloud: *sucking on his `binky' pouting* ............... *catches sight of something*  
  
Mog: Cloud, if you're a good boy, we'll... OMG! Choco! I need help here!  
  
Choco: Oye? *looks over*  
  
Cloud: *has grapes stuck up his nose*  
  
Choco: NU UH! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING UP THERE!!! *runs away*  
  
Mog: *sighs* Excuse me, ma'am? Can I have some help here...  
  
Woman: *looks over sympathetically* Sure... I'm a kindergarten teacher... I deal with this a lot sad to say... What's his name?  
  
Mog: Cloud...  
  
Cloud: NU UH! It's CHEESECAKE!  
  
Woman: *doesn't bat an eye at that one* Okay, Cheesecake... hold still...  
  
*a few minutes later*  
  
Mog: Thank you, Denise... Hey, how bout I make this up to you. How bout dinner?  
  
Denise: I'm sorry, Mog... but I think Cheesecake there is gonna take up your time. Plus I have a date tonight.  
  
Mog: Oh...  
  
((Earth to Mog! YOU DO NOT ASK A LADY OUT AFTER SHE REMOVED GRAPES FROM YOUR FRIEND'S NOSTRILS!!! Mog: He's not my friend! Diaz: Whatever... *singsong voice*))  
  
Mog: Now to find Choco... *pushes the carriage*  
  
Voice; I WILL SAVE YOU! *a yellow blur runs past Mog*  
  
Mog: Oh... no...  
  
Choco: *kicks over the lobster tank* FREE THE LOBSTERS! *has a bandanna tied around his head and war paint smeared under his eyes*  
  
Mog: CHOCO!  
  
Manager of PuPu Mart: Excuse me, sir. I'm gonna have to ask you and your umm... friends to leave.  
  
Mog: *mutters under his breath* I am going to kill Diaz...  
  
Manager: *coughs dragging Choco over* And I expect you'll be paying the expenses.  
  
Mog: *hands over the M & C credit card* Now where's Cloud???  
  
Clerk: Mr. Loire! Mr. Loire! There's a man in the giant cheesecake!  
  
Manager/ Mr. Loire: *turns and looks at Mog* I expect he's with you, too...  
  
Mog: *drags Choco over to the giant cheesecake to get Cloud*  
  
*back at M & C HQ*  
  
Cloud: *in the bathtub with lots of Mr. Bubbles bubble bath and Bob the Rubber Duckie* Mr. Bob, you're my only friend... but boy was that cheesecake good.  
  
Diaz: How did you guys run up a bill of 374,952 gil without buying a thing?  
  
Mog: Ask Cloud and Choco!  
  
Choco: *in the pool out back since he wouldn't fit into the tub* FREE THE LOBSTERS! I mean... it's all Cloud's fault!  
  
Cloud: *sticks his head out the bathroom window upstairs* IS NOT!  
  
Choco: IS TOO!  
  
Cloud: IS NOT! *chucks Bob the Rubber Duckie out at Choco and hits him in the head*  
  
Choco: X.X  
  
Cloud: Hey... wait... NOOOOOOOO!!! Mr. BOB!  
  
Diaz: I think I'm gonna go shopping... Mog, you stay here and make sure Choco doesn't drown in the pool...  
  
Mog: But... but!  
  
Diaz: No but's! *walks away to go to PuPu Mart*  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
Mog: Now who can that be? *opens the door*  
  
Cid: WHERE IS SHE?!?!?! *shoves the lance against Mog's throat*  
  
Mog: *sweatdrop* Who?  
  
Cid: My girl!  
  
Mog: Oh.. yea... you mean the Highwind right?  
  
Cid: You better believe it!  
  
Mog: Umm, Cloud? Where's Choco? *calls*  
  
Cloud: Still passed out in the pool!  
  
Mog: Then can you come down here?  
  
Cloud: Sure! *prances down the stairs*  
  
Cid: OMG! *covers his eyes* THE HORROR!  
  
Mog: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, MAN!  
  
Cloud: *stands there in his birthday suit with a few bubbles*  
  
Cid: *runs away screaming*  
  
Mog: CLOTHES NOW, CLOUD!  
  
Cloud: But I need to get Mr. Bob... *heads out back to root in the bushes for Mr. Bob*  
  
Diaz: *appears carrying a couple of bags of groceries* Mr. Loire said so nut guys were sticking produce up their noses and freeing the lobsters... cheesecake was everywhere... what weirdoes there are out there...  
  
Mog: Yea... weirdoes...  
  
Diaz: Umm... Mog? Why is Cloud outside butt naked?  
  
Mog: You don't want to know...  
  
Diaz: Then why is this lance here?  
  
Mog: Cid paid us a visit...  
  
Diaz: And why did he leave this here?  
  
Mog: Cloud showed him a new face of the moon not to mention...  
  
Diaz: *sweatdrop*  
  
Cloud: MR. BOB! WHERE ARE YOU???  
  
Diaz: I think I'll just put the groceries away now... 


	4. Going to the Zoo Zoo Zoo

Diaz: Hey! Bob, I really need to stop creating new fics before I finish ones…  
  
Bob: Quack.  
  
Diaz: But you know what?  
  
Bob: Quack quac qua quack.  
  
Diaz: *sweatdrop* Besides the fact that I have a little cold ((no thanks to my brother)) + allergies! It doesn't mess up my mind that much!  
  
Bob: *sweatdrop*  
  
Diaz: Right… *nudges Bob off the desk* oh yea! In case you haven't noticed I changed my name! Nice and short! ((Used to be LotN or Lover of the Night))  
  
((…)) Author's Notes *…* actions ~…~ thoughts  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Diaz: *clears her throat* I don't own anything! Cept my many notebooks and assorted papers that are semi organized in a box… I do have FF5-10… but I don't own them… that's Squaresoft…  
  
Bob: Quack…  
  
Diaz: Shush Bob! No one needs to know I dream of that! Cause I don't! I dream of him!  
  
Bob: Quack?  
  
Diaz: Yes HIM! Okay leave me alone! Hehe! Wuv you guys! And umm… Austin if you read this, I love you, dear! Don't worry! Just umm kinda ignore all the others! And Tawa if you read this, don't you dare gag!  
  
Bob: *mutters* Quack ((Translation: Fan club…)) qua quack. ((Translation: And insane friends))  
  
Diaz: BOB!  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
The Moogle and Chocobo Adventures  
  
Chapter 4: Going to the Zoo Zoo Zoo  
  
By Diaz  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
*At the M & C HQ*  
  
Mog: Hey Choco… CHOCO??? WAKE UP!  
  
Choco: *drooling on his pillow* Mtph?  
  
Mog: Umm… NO! Hey, Choco, are those Cloud's boxers you're hugging?  
  
Choco: O.O *jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom*  
  
Mog: I was kidding, Choco! Come back here!  
  
Choco: *returns pissed*  
  
Mog: Nice bed head…  
  
Choco: *tries to fix his feathers*  
  
Mog: Diaz, Our Lady and Mastermind, requests our aid.  
  
Choco: Our Lady and Mastermind? *repeats blinking*  
  
Diaz: Yes! Who do you think comes up with everything?  
  
Choco: Cloud?  
  
Diaz: CLOUD STRIFE?!?!? YOU MEAN THE GUY WHO IS WEARING IN MY BRAND NEW DRESS SITTING IN A CARDBOARD BOX IN THE BATHTUB PRETENDING HE IS A MIME IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THIS FIC?!?!?!  
  
Mog: *holds the slightly insane author back before she can kill Choco* ~Even though that might explain something…~  
  
Diaz: *slaps Mog upside his head* Don't' be stupid!  
  
Mog: *rubs his head* That hurt!  
  
Diaz: I'm kicking you ou… I mean I'm giving you an assignment.  
  
Mog and Choco: *groan*  
  
Diaz: *grins* Contracts are a wonderful thing… and hey! I didn't even tell you where to yet!  
  
Mog: But it's always to some random place where we'll get in trouble. Not to mention you force us to bring him! *glares at Cloud*  
  
Cloud: *in high-pitched feminine voice* Not him! Her! My name is Cloudina!  
  
Diaz: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Choco: Nice to meet you, Cloudina. My name is Choco!  
  
Diaz: *rolls on the floor laughing*  
  
Mog: OMG! Please save me from this insanity!  
  
Choco: *looks at Diaz confused* What's up with her?  
  
Diaz: *recovers getting up* Nothing! Anyway… you guys are going to the Golden Saucer Zoo!  
  
Choco: o/ o/ We're going to the zoo zoo zoo  
  
1 How about you you you? o/ o/ ((Don't you love my music notes?))  
  
Cloudina: *prancing around merrily*  
  
Diaz: *tries to keep a straight face and failing miserably*  
  
Mog: *holds up a poster board that reads: * "PLEASE HELP THE SUFFERING MOG! NO ONE DESERVES THIS KIND OF TREATMENT!"  
  
Diaz: *reads it* Mog, dear, you know what? You are not suffering… You have food, shelter, money paying job, and good friends. *looks at Cloudina and Choco* Well you do have food, shelter, and a money paying job. It's not that bad.  
  
Mog: Yea… *watches Cloudina put on a mime show for Choco* He's coming isn't he?  
  
Diaz: If you mean she, yes. Yes, she is.  
  
Cloudina; *looks up and grins innocently then suddenly stops in his tracks* They're here…  
  
Choco: Who? What? Where? When? How?  
  
Cloudina: NOOOOO! They're after my brain!  
  
Diaz: Now what brain can she be talking about?  
  
Mog: No idea?  
  
Cloudina: *hides under the couch* THEY ARE AFTER ME!  
  
Diaz: Hey, Mog? How did he fit with that major hairdo?  
  
Mog: No idea… Cloudina? *looks under the couch* What's after you?  
  
Cloudina: THE BUNNIES! THE PINK FLUFFY BUNNIES!  
  
Choco, Diaz, and Mog: *sweatdrop*  
  
Cloudina: THEY CAN'T FIND ME!  
  
Diaz: Okay, guys. You are leaving now…  
  
Mog: NO WAY! O.O  
  
Diaz: Hey I need this assignment done!  
  
Choco: *grabs his video camera* What are we taking?  
  
Mog: A bottle of aspirin?  
  
Diaz: ~At least they don't ask why I do this kind of stuff to them…~  
  
Cloudina: *clinging to Diaz's leg crying*  
  
Diaz: Umm… Cloud…  
  
Cloudina: *sniffles* Cloudina…  
  
Diaz: Cloudina, can you please let go now? You have a job to do.  
  
Cloudina: But the pink fluffy bunnies…  
  
Diaz: Don't worry. Mog will protect you, and so will Choco.  
  
Mog: We will?  
  
Diaz: Yes, you will. *mutters so only Mog can hear* Or else you're doing this with no pay at all.  
  
Mog: Yes, ma'am.  
  
Diaz: Thank you. Now you'll have to find something to ride since the Highwind is ummm out of order temporarily or permanently… I don't know how bad the damage is yet.  
  
Cloudina: You mean when the big plane went KABOOM! into the ground?  
  
Diaz: That's one way of putting it… have fun guys! *pushes them out the door*  
  
Door: *SLAM!*  
  
Choco: Kwee!  
  
*On the Road to the Gold Saucer Zoo*  
  
o/ o/ We're going to the zoo zoo zoo  
  
How about you you you? o/ o/ ((Guess who))  
  
Mog: Shut up, Choco!  
  
Cloudina: Look! *gets all starry-eyed*  
  
Choco: *reads a huge sign* Th-e G-old Sau-cer Zoo…  
  
Mog: Kudos to you, Choco. Hooked on Phonics has worked for you.  
  
Choco: *ignores Mog* Come on! Come on! Pweaz?  
  
Mog: Don't lay an egg there…  
  
Choco: Too late! *hugs a bright blue egg*  
  
Mog: Now how did that happen? *thinks for a second* I really don't want to know…  
  
Cloudina: *scampers around them* Zoo! Roo! Moo! Zoo!  
  
Choco: He said "Zoo!" twice…  
  
Mog: Does it matter? *pays for the three of them*  
  
Cloudina: I want a popsicle! And cotton candy! And a hot dog! And a slurpee!  
  
Choco: Me too! Me too!  
  
Mog: What do you think I am made of? Money?  
  
Choco: Fur?  
  
Cloudina: Cranberries?  
  
Mog: *sweatdrop* Cranberries?  
  
Cloudina: Yea!  
  
Mog: Tell me, Cloudina. Where you dropped on your head when you were little?  
  
Cloudina: My mommy said I was sent from Heaven…  
  
Mog: Nice to know the standards there aren't that bad… *heads to the animal cages* Choco, please don't free the animals this time…  
  
Choco: *beak trembles* Lobsters are meant to be free!  
  
Cloudina: Freedom to all! *scampers off*  
  
Mog: Now look at what you've done! We have to find him!  
  
Choco: What harm can he do?  
  
Mog: *watches a stampede of orange elephants run by* Care to ask me that again?  
  
Choco: They're only a few elephants… *watches some more animals run by* and otters… *watches some more* … and pandas…  
  
Mog: *watches a crowd of people run by*  
  
Zoo Keeper: *runs up to them* Some idiot in a dress is setting all the animals free!  
  
Mog: *groans*  
  
Choco: There can be tons of guys like that…  
  
Zoo Keeper: He was screaming, "Free the animals for my name is Cloudina!" *shakes his head*  
  
Mog: Don't say it, Choco…  
  
Choco: There can be hundreds of guys called "Cloudina"  
  
Mog: I highly doubt it… *walks off in the direction of the chaos*  
  
*In the Depths of the Gold Saucer Zoo*  
  
Mog: Now where can he be?  
  
Cloudina: *swings in the Monkey House* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Choco: I think that is him!  
  
Mog: That or one of the other hundred guys named Cloudina wearing a dress and dead set on freeing the animals.  
  
Choco: True…  
  
Mog: I was kidding, Choco.  
  
Choco: You were?  
  
Mog: Yea… *calls to the swinging form* HEY, CLOUDINA!  
  
Cloudina: Yes, Mog dear?  
  
Mog: *shivers* Come on down. We need to get going it's late!  
  
Cloudina: *freezes*  
  
Choco: What is it, Little One?  
  
Cloudina: The… the…  
  
Mog: The what?  
  
Cloudina: THE PINK FLUFFY BUNNIES!  
  
*Sure enough in the next pen over was a bunch of pink fluffy bunnies*  
  
Cloudina: THEY'RE AFTER ME!  
  
*And sure enough they hop the fence and start towards Cloudina*  
  
Mog: O… M… G…  
  
Choco: We have to help him!  
  
Mog: It's too late!  
  
Pink Fluffy Bunnies: *hopping on Cloudina and chewing and gnawing on him*  
  
Cloudina: *painful screams of terror*  
  
Zoo Keeper: WATCH OUT! *sprays the pink fluffy bunnies with Cow Juice a.k.a. Milk*  
  
Pink Fluffy Bunnies: *fall to the grown shriveling*  
  
Mog: Huh?  
  
Zoo Keeper: Pink Fluffy Bunnies are lactose intolerance.  
  
Choco: Nice to know…  
  
Zoo Keeper: You guys better leave before there's more trouble.  
  
Mog and Choco: Yes, sir. *drag Cloudina home*  
  
*Back at M & C HQ*  
  
Choco: I know you're down here… *searches under the couch* Ah ha! There you are! Greens, I have found you! *gobbles it down*  
  
Mog: Ummm, Choco, what are you doing?  
  
Choco: AHHH! THE ANGEL OF DEATH! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG! *grovels* PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! IT'S NOT MY TIME TO GO YET!  
  
Mog; Yea… Choco?  
  
Choco: *looks up* Hey, Mog. Since when are you the Angel of Death?  
  
Mog: I never was…  
  
Diaz: Hey, guys. Do you realize you spend more of the time at the HQ than on the assignment?  
  
Mog: You mean like we are trying to spend as little time out there as possible?  
  
Diaz: Exactly.  
  
Mog: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Diaz: *sighs* How is Cloudina doing?  
  
Choco: He's sleeping…  
  
*ear drum piercing scream from Cloudina's room*  
  
Diaz: *winces* Not anymore…  
  
Cloudina: What's going on? *looks around*  
  
Choco, Mog, and Diaz: *run into the room*  
  
Diaz: Are you okay?  
  
Cloudina: Where am I? Who am I? What's my name? Why am I here? Who are you? What is my meaning on this planet and my purpose in life?  
  
Mog: I don't like the sound of this…  
  
????: *looks at them confused*  
  
Diaz: My name is Diaz and you're in the M & C HQ…  
  
????: Why?  
  
Choco: You work for Diaz.  
  
????: Who is Diaz?  
  
Diaz: I am.  
  
????: What is your purpose in life?  
  
Diaz: To write this fic…  
  
????: What's a fic?  
  
Choco: It's what we exist in?  
  
????: Do we really exist?  
  
*A Couple of Hours Later*  
  
????: So my name is Cloud? I'm in M & C HQ. I grew up in Nibelheim. I was attacked my pink fluffy bunnies. And you are Mog, Choco, and Diaz.  
  
Diaz: *sits in a chair looking extremely tired* Yes…  
  
????: What is my purpose in life?  
  
Mog: I can't stand this anymore! ARGH! *pulls out a chair from behind the door and starts beating ???? with it*  
  
Diaz: No!  
  
Choco: *pries him off*  
  
????: *bleeding, unconscious mess*  
  
Diaz: *sighs* Are you okay?  
  
????: *blinks* Mommy! Why did you leave your little Cloudipoo?  
  
Choco: He's back…  
  
Cloudipoo: *sits in bed sucking his thumb and hugging a Pikachu doll*  
  
Mog: Thank God…  
  
Diaz: I think we should all go and rest… *mutters* ~For our next fun filled adventure…~  
  
Mog: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Diaz: *ignores the screaming insanity* Bye peoples! Luv yas!  
  
Choco: Kweeh!  
  
Cloudipoo: Mommy!  
  
*lights dim*  
  
Cloudipoo: Mommy! I made an accident!  
  
Diaz: Umm… bye guys! *dashes out of the room*  
  
Mog: DIAZ! GET BACK IN HERE!  
  
Choco: *gags and falls on the floor*  
  
Cloudipoo: Mommy, I need a changing!  
  
Mog: Help me please!  
  
Diaz: Can't hear you!  
  
Mog: I'm not talking to you, traitor! I'm talking to the compassionate readers!  
  
Diaz: Believe me they won't help you!  
  
Mog: Someone has to!  
  
Choco: *twitches*  
  
Cloudipoo: Mommy!  
  
Diaz: *hands Mog a gas mask* Have fun…  
  
Mog: I'll get you for this… *slips it on and prepares for the ummm… something that would be extremely effective in biological warfare?*  
  
Diaz: Byes again! Don't worry about Mog. He'll be fine! And so will Choco… *sits in her room away from the mess…* See ya later!  
  
*Black out* 


End file.
